Mil corazonadas
by Camila Sabato
Summary: Ginny trata de olvidar a Harry cuando este se pone de novio con la estupida de Chang, pero se vera envuelta en un problema cuando Harry le proponga ser su mejor amigo
1. Tratando de olvidarlo

MIL CORAZONADAS  
  
Capitulo uno: Tratando de olvidarlo  
  
N/A: antes que nada quería aclarar que empecé este fict pensando que seria solo uno, pero al hacerse tan largo lo separe en tres partes. La primera parte esta algo inconclusa, debido a que debería ir con la segunda, así que no se desanimen y sigan leyendo si al principio no entienden o algo  
  
Y si lo pienso así, yo te amaba mas que a nadie, no había solo un día que no dejara de pensar en ti, desde mis diez años me cautive a ti, tus ojos verdes, tu sonrisa perfecta y ahora que lo pienso me digo a mi misma " Eras una niña, que ingenua eras", y yo suspirando por ti, que en mis ruegos de las noche le pedía a Dios por ti y que algún día me amaras, me acariciaras la mejilla con tu mano y me dijeras algún " Te amo". Que irónico fue pensar que mis ruegos parecía Dios no escuchar, que al final sufriría mas contigo que sin tenerte a mi lado, pero eso es cosa del presente, estamos hablando de mi pasado, de cómo en todas las noches me acariciaba el cuerpo con el nombre Potter en mi frente y añoraba sentir tu aroma pegado a mi piel, tus labios rozando mis labios  
  
Mil corazonadas al pensar,  
Mil lunas al amar  
  
" Y sé que mis hermanos me dicen que no me haga esperanza, que soy una tonta en pensar que ese chico jamás será mío, pero seré buena, lo amare como nunca nadie amo a un hombre, dame esa oportunidad y haré que él sea el hombre más feliz del mundo, que se sienta el que toco el cielo con las manos" Susurraba todas las noches antes de dormir, con lagrimas en mis mejillas, y prometía una y otra vez que si alguna vez , tu, Harry, serias mío, te haría el hombre mas amado y feliz que alguna vez existiera, solo una oportunidad...  
  
Y me imagino a ti,  
Acá a mi lado  
Los dos juntos, tomados de la mano  
Y lagrimas recorren mi mejilla al despertar  
Y saber que solo fue un sueño mas  
  
Sueño de amor, dame esperanzas...  
  
_Vamos Ginny, ya estuviste mucho tiempo encerrada, no vale la pena... _ Susurraba Hermione, detrás de las cortinas de mi cama cerradas, creyendo que así escaparía del mundo y del dolor, mientras no podía creer lo que había visto, la escena que me había causado mucho más dolor de lo que había imaginado y aun pienso ¿por qué ella y no yo?, yo que sufro tanto por ti, yo que no hago mas que amarte y tu te vas con otra_ Tu sabes que siempre estuvo enamorado de Chang  
  
¿Por qué?,  
si este amor yo no lo dude  
¿Por qué?  
El dolor de amarte se rebasa e inunda la borda  
  
_ Pero es que no puede Hermione, lo amo, sé que Chang no lo quiere como yo lo amo  
  
_ oh,Ginny.. no es amor_ Susurró Hermione, abriendo las cortinas y tomándome de la mano, parecía tratar de hacerme reflexionar_ lo que tu sientes se llama obsesión, una ilusión en tu pensamiento que te hace hacer cosas aunque te rompan el corazón... Lo que sientes por Harry es la obsesión de sentirte amada, te ha gustado en el pasado, pero para ti ya se convirtió en obsesión, no estas enamorada de Harry, Ginny, solo quieres tener la ilusión de que estas enamorada y el te correspondiera, y tuviste la mala suerte de haber elegido al chico equivocado...  
  
Te veo con otra,  
Que ya no te importa  
Mil corazonadas te di  
Y el desecho, de regalo, recibí  
  
Lo pensé un momento, me parecía cierto, ya habían pasado seis años desde que me enamore de Harry, me atrajo a primera vista, me gusto como sonreía, hablaba, como era... Pero jamás creo que llegue a enamorarme de el, fue tan solo la obsesión de encontrar a alguien  
  
_Sabes, Hermione, aunque no este segura en este momento de lo que sienta por Harry, creo que tienes razón, ya derrame varias lagrimas por él, intentare enamorarme de otro...  
  
_No intentes Ginny, solo ama...  
  
¿Te has olvidado de mí?  
¿de los muchos sueños que te di?  
¿Por qué tu amor se ha ido así?  
Fue un jugo,  
Pero yo soñé por ti...  
  
Me enderece bruscamente, ya pasaría el dolor, te superaría, Harry, ya había entendido que no me amarías, era hora de dejar de derramar lagrimas por ti y llenar ese vació que me faltaba., me repondría, buscaría una solución al amarte, era hora de olvidarte Harry, y casi lo logro, casi...  
  
Ya no aguanto mas,  
El amor me ahoga no me deja respirar  
Te has olvidado de mi,  
Tal como yo no a ti  
  
Los meses pasaron, en Hogwarts el invierno atacaba, y en esos meses me acerque a ti, olvidándolo todo, tratando de comenzar de nuevo y evitar sentir ese cosquilleo a tu lado, te seguía queriendo, me había hecho muy amiga tuya, me sonreías, reíamos juntos, parecíamos amigos para toda la vida, pero tal como todos dicen " La amistad entre un hombre y una mujer no existe", pronto me confesaste que ya no sentías nada por Chang  
  
_Harry_ Grite sobresaltada, siempre hacia lo mismo, se escondía por el castillo y saltaba cuando veía que pasaba_ Idiota, siempre me haces lo mismo...  
  
_Es que deberías de ver tu cara, jajá jajá, es muy graciosa_ Me imito poniendo una cara de asustada muy estúpida  
  
_Ya Harry, lo haces siempre para después burlarme  
  
_No lo hago para burlarte, lo hago porque después sonríes_ No pude evitar esbozarle una sonrisa, siempre me sacaba una, y aunque todavía no lo había olvidado, salía con otros chicos, pero no podía evitar siempre el pensar que guapo que eras, pero no te amaba, antes lo había hecho, pero trataba de olvidarte_ Ves, ahí lo tienes, me encanta tu sonrisa, probablemente la mas verdadera que haya visto en mis años de Hogwarts  
  
_Cómo sea, ¿qué quieres?, tengo adivinación en este momento_ Le pregunte algo apurada, me encanta su amistad, era el amigo mas comprensivo y bueno que se pudiera tener, pero en esos momentos llegaba cinco minutos retrasada a mi clase  
  
_Fuguémonos juntos_ Me susurraste, tomándome del brazo  
  
_¿QUÉ?  
  
_Tengo Historia de la Magia, siempre duermo así que no me importa perderla, y la profesora Trenalwey, con lo distraída y fuera de este mundo que esta, ni se dará cuenta de que no estas, por favor, tengo que hablarte de algo importante...  
  
Conocía esa mirada tuya como conocía mi palma de la mano, querías hablar de Cho, muchas veces me habías contado de ella, aunque nunca me dolía, siempre trataba de hacerte hacer lo correcto, aunque últimamente te estabas hartando de ella, se notaba a leguas que no la soportabas mas  
  
_Bien, pero vayamos a los terrenos que allí ningún profesor podrá decirnos nada_ Respondí, siempre cedía cuando veía que para ti era muy importante  
  
Caminamos hacia los terrenos en silencio, después de que me susurraras mil veces gracias y te quiero ( como amiga, claro)  
  
Y me voy olvidando de ti poco a poco  
  
Sacando el puñal que me clavaste en el pecho,  
Que me lastimo durante tanto tiempo,  
Aun duele pero ya falta poco  
  
N/A: Y??? Que les va pareciendo???, igual ahora no tiene mucho sentido porque mande los tres juntos así que, bueno, este cap. se lo dedico a Mya Malfoy, lean sus ficts que son geniales 


	2. Por fin amor

MIL CORAZONADAS  
  
Capitulo dos: Por fin amor  
  
_ Ginny, estoy pensando en romper con Cho_ Me dijiste serio, sorprendiéndome  
  
_¿Tan mal van las cosas?  
  
_Mas que mal, estoy empezando a odiarle... No me deja en paz, Gin, es una pesada, me persigue por todos lados, quiere... quiere_ Te sonrojaste vorazmente al admitir esto_ Tener sexo todas las noches, es insoportable, se ofende por todo, hasta... Hasta me pidió que renunciara a tu amistad, piensa que la engaño contigo, me ha dicho que elija entre tu y ella  
  
_Harry, no debes renunciar a ella por mí  
  
_No Ginny, es el colmo, ella no controla mi vida... Y si tengo que elegir, te elegiría a ti_ Esbozo una sonrisa triste_ Romperé con ella hoy en la tarde  
  
_Esta bien Harry, solo espero que no la estés dejando por mi culpa y que si la amas no importa, no la dejes...  
  
_Ginny, no la amo, nunca la ame, solo me gustaba...  
  
_Bien  
  
_Bien _ repetiste, cruzándote de brazos y mirándome con una sonrisa  
  
_¿Por qué me miras así, Potter? _ Respondí recelosa  
  
_¿Por qué me miras así, Potter?_ Repetiste, imitándome a la perfección  
  
_Basta, deja de mirarme así...  
  
_¿Cómo quieres que te mire?  
  
_¿ Como una persona normal lo haría y no con una sonrisa de burla en la cara?  
  
_¿Tengo una sonrisa de burla?  
  
_¿Por qué me estas respondiendo siempre en una pregunta?  
  
_¿Cómo quieres que te responda?  
  
_¿Cómo alguien que quiere contestar a una pregunta?  
  
_¿ Y no te estoy contestando?  
  
_Uff.. cuando te pones así eres imposible  
  
_Lo sé, lo hago para molestarte..._ Alzaste las cejas, mirándome con el ceño fruncido  
  
_¿Qué?  
  
_Que eres muy buena escuchando_ Dijiste, con una sonrisa  
  
_Lo se_ Conteste, haciéndome la diosa, me miraste con una sonrisa y te sentaste a mi lado para admirar el lago, nos quedamos todo ese rato en silencio, admirando al calamar gigante que se bañaba desde el otro lado del lago y como las olas pequeñas producidas por el viento se desasían en calma  
  
_¿Por qué ya no eres tímida?_ Preguntaste, volviéndote de repente  
  
_Ehh..este..._ Me sonroje de repente, no podía contestarte con la verdad_ Porque crecí, Harry  
  
_¿Por qué te sonrojas?, fue una simple pregunta...  
  
_No me sonrojo  
  
_Si, si lo haces, conozco muy bien ese color de los Weasley, sobre todo por ti y tu hermano  
  
_Ya, Harry, es que hiciste una pregunta personal..._ Dije cortante, dejando en claro que no quería hablar de ello  
  
_¿Personal?_ Al parecer ignoraste mi tono  
  
_Sí  
  
_¿Me dirás porque es personal?  
  
_No, PORQUE es personal  
  
_¿Es personal que?  
  
_Es personal él porque es personal  
  
_No te entiendo  
  
_Yo tampoco me entiendo  
  
_Tonta  
  
_¿Me llamaste tonta?, no puedo creerlo, nadie me llamaba así desde segundo año  
  
_Bueno, al menos soy esa persona especial que te llamo tonta en tu sexto año  
  
_Ya eras una persona especial desde antes_ Dije sin pensarlo, y luego me sonroje al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho, tus mejillas también tomaron un color carmesí  
  
_Lo se_ Contestaste como yo solía hacerlo  
  
_Deja de imitarme  
  
_No puedo evitar hacerlo, tienes unos gestos muy graciosos_ Dijiste riendo_ Además siempre te enfadas si te los imito, lo cual es todavía mas gracioso  
  
_No le encuentro la gracia a que te haga gracia que yo me enfade_ Respondio Ginny, con el seño fruncido  
  
_Y yo no le encuentro la gracia a que no le encuentres la gracia a que a mi me haga gracia que tu no tienes gracia  
  
_Nunca dije que no tuviera gracia...  
  
_Lo se, pero así quedaba mejor el juego de palabras ^-^!  
  
_Ji ji  
  
_¿De que te ríes?  
  
_De ti  
  
_¿Qué?, ¿Tengo cara de payaso?  
  
_No, pero lo eres  
  
_Lo se  
  
_Deja de imitarme, me irrita  
  
_Lo se  
  
_¬¬...  
  
_Bueno, okis, no te enfadaras con tu mejor amigo, ¿o si?  
  
_Depende  
  
_¿Depende que?  
  
_De lo que hagas por mi a cambio de mi perdón  
  
_Por ti haría lo que sea_ Susurro Harry, mirándola colgado. Te escuche y sin poder evitarlo, me sonroje  
  
_Me encanta cuando te sonrojas _ dijo Harry, el también algo carmesí  
  
_A mi me encanta que te encante  
  
_Y a mi me encanta que a ti te encante que a mi me encante  
  
_Y a mi me encanta que.. Eh, ¿qué seguía?_ Pregunte, siempre me olvidaba, tu siempre ganabas  
  
_Te gane de vuelta  
  
_No importa_ Respondí, alzando los hombros_ Siempre lo haces  
  
_Lo se...  
  
_Te dije que dejaras de imitarme  
  
_Ok, no lo hago mas... No te desobedeceré  
  
_Lo se_ Hice mi gesto exageradamente, haciéndote reír  
  
_Siempre me pones contento_ Dijiste, ahora algo serio, me di cuenta de que hablabas en serio, solo me limite a sonreír, y en ese momento comencé a sentir ese cosquilleo de nuevo " Ya cálmate, Ginny, sabes que no te ama... Deja de hacerte esperanzas, desde hace seis meses que lo intentas, no lo vas a abandonar ahora" Me susurre a mi misma, mientras sabia que en mi interior me estaba derritiendo por ti y tu sonrisa_ Eres la amiga que siempre necesite  
  
_Tu también eres el mejor amigo que se puede encontrar_ Le dije sinceramente, mirándolo con cariño  
  
_Ginny, yo siempre hablo de Cho, pero tu nunca me cuentas nada de tu vida, quien te gusta, que pasa en tus citas... Bueno, algunas si, como la de Deán, fue demasiado graciosa  
  
_En eso no puedo enfadarme_ Susurre entre risas, recordando la desastrosa cita  
  
_Pero_ Harry volvió a su aspecto serio_¿A ti te interesa alguien?  
  
Me quede callada, pensando en que contestar. No podía decirle que aun lo quería a el, que estaba intentando olvidarlo desde hacia seis meses, no podía decirle que aunque me doliera el amarle, aun deseaba que algún día me correspondiera...  
  
_A mi en este momento me interesa alguien... Pero estoy intentando olvidarlo..._ Respondí, mirando el césped y esperando a que el no se diera cuenta de quien estaba hablando  
  
_¿Por qué quieres olvidarlo?_ Pregunto, algo con un deje de fastidio, ¿serian celos?, pensé esperanzada, pero luego negué con la cabeza, debería de dejar de hacerme ilusiones falsas  
  
Y en mi mente estas,  
Sola me ato a ti  
Intentando olvidarte, camino a la perdición  
Ya sabes que es imposible el dejar de amarte  
  
_Porque se que el no me amara nunca, y no vale la pena sufrir por amar a alguien quien no te ama_ Los ojos de Ginny brillaron un poco, conteniendo las lagrimas, al estar la persona de la que hablaba en frente suyo  
  
_No llores Ginny_ Se acerco Harry y la abrazo_ Alreves, esa no es la solución, debes luchar si quieres algo  
  
_Estoy cansada de luchar Harry, solo intento dejar de sufrir_ Sollozo Ginny, abrazando con mas fuerza al chico  
  
_Nunca bajes los brazos Ginny_ Le susurro Harry, dándole un beso en la frente_ Además, ese chico esta loco si no esta contigo, cualquiera lo haría si tuviera la oportunidad  
  
_¿Y porque no lo haces?_ Ginny se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que había dicho y se llevo las manos a la boca, separándose del chico que la miraba confundido, ¿por qué debía de haber abierto su bocota?, ¿Por qué siempre pensaba en voz alta?  
  
Y ahora que te delate todo,  
ahora que mi sufrimiento ya no es solo mío,  
me confundí en mi error  
no debí de haberte dicho nada  
  
_Espera, Gin...¿Ese... Ese chico era yo?_ Me preguntaste, deduciendo todo en un instante. Y fue ahí cuando lancé un bufido de furia, mezclado con la furia contra mi de no haber mantenido todo en secreto y triste a la vez pensando que ya no me mirarías con los mismos ojos de antes después de mi confesión. Me di la vuelta sin contestarte y corrí hacia el castillo, sin saber que hacer, mientras mi ojos derramaban mas y mas lagrimas. Pero antes de que llegara a la puerta, me sujetaste por la muñeca y me diste vuelta  
  
_Espera Gin, no corras, no llores, todo esta bien...  
  
_¿Cómo que todo esta bien, Harry?, soy tu mejor amiga, no podremos seguir todo como antes si sabes lo que yo siento..._ Sollocé, mientras mas y mas lagrimas caían sobre mi rostro y vos me mirabas entre alegre y preocupado_ Pero no importa, hace seis meses que lo intento y lo lograre, te olvidare Harry, y todo volverá a ser como antes..._ Me quede unos segundos ahí parada, mirando el piso, ni siquiera valiente para mirarte a los ojos  
  
_ Gin..._ Susurraste, acercándote a mi y abrazándome_ Aun no entiendo porque quieres olvidarme  
  
_Tu lo sabes bien Harry, se que nunca me querrás  
  
_Nunca digas nunca, Gin_ Me susurraste a mi yodo y levante lentamente la cabeza extrañada a que me dijeras esas cosas_ Gin, yo... En el tiempo en el que te conocí me di cuenta de que...Me gustas, me gustas mucho, y Cho me amenazo con eso de ella o tu porque en una noche me la confundí contigo y... Ahí me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba  
  
Y el corazón me arde  
  
Al verte confesarte tu amor  
después todo no solo yo sufría,  
Y al fin caíste  
Si, eso es amor...  
  
_Harry, yo... No, se supone que debo olvidarte..._ Negué con la cabeza, lo que me decía no podía ser cierto, no podía ser cierto...  
  
_¿Por qué olvidarme si sabes que te amo?_ Me miraste con cariño, y acercaste cada vez mas tu cara a la mía, y una vocecita susurro en mi cabeza, mi propia voz de niña: " Y se que mis hermanos me dicen que no me haga esperanza, que soy una tonta en pensar que ese chico jamás será mío, pero seré buena, lo amare como nunca nadie amo a un hombre, dame esa oportunidad y haré que el sea el hombre mas feliz del mundo, que se sienta el que toco el cielo con las manos" , recordé mi promesa, atada a tu amor desde que tenia diez años, y esbozando una sonrisa comprendí después de todo que luchar si vale la pena y que después de tantos años al fin el pacto que había hecho con Dios se había cumplido  
  
Que fácil aceptar  
al verte no sufrir mas,  
Que fácil aceptar  
al ver como me besabas hasta la eternidad  
  
_El pacto_ Susurre, antes de que mis labios se juntaran con los tuyos, y esa tarde, en esa fuga, el momento en que sentí como me tomabas por la cintura y me abrazabas como si fuera única, prometiéndome una vez mas que cada día de mi vida agradecería porque mi sueño se había cumplido, lo que mas quería, y que te amaría como nunca nadie amo a alguien, te haría cada día el hombre mas feliz del planeta  
  
Mil corazonadas,  
Un amor de infancia  
Un dolor que al fin  
Termina con el encuentro de nuestros labios  
  
N/A: Hola a todos!!!, bueno, solo falta la ultima parte que es lo que pasa finalmente con esta pareja, este capitulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Gaby que le encanta esta pareja 


	3. Epiologo

MIL CORAZONADAS  
  
Epilogó  
  
_ Ginny, ya es hora..._ Una chica de apenas veinte años, con el cabello castaño, algo enmarañado, pero ese día extrañamente liso, vestía un vestido color azul largo y elegante, parecía algo apurada  
  
_Ya voy Hermione, solo estaba escribiendo una cosa_ Dije, guardando tal como recordaba todo lo que había pasado con Harry y metiendola en un sobre  
  
_¿Qué escribías?_ Pregunto la chica acercándose al sobre  
  
_ Mi historia con Harry, desde mis promesas y de que quería olvidarme de el hasta el día en el que me aferró a su corazón para siempre_ Conteste, ese día estaba muy emocionada, las lagrimas me caían de repente  
  
Ahora contigo  
  
Otra vez a tu lado  
El reflejo en mi espejo veras  
Sin disfrazar  
Sin pintar  
Sin dolor  
Solo apuñaladas de amor  
  
_Cálmate Ginny_ Me tranquilizo Hermione_ Todo saldrá bien, ya lo ensayaron varias veces  
  
_Si, lo sé, pero hoy es el gran día Hermione, hoy cumpliré mi promesa que desde hace años hice  
  
_Lo se, Gin, vamos, la gente comienza a impacientarse_ Dijo apurada y cruzando la puerta de la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos, pero antes de seguir de largo, se dio vuelta de repente y me abrazo con mucha fuerza y cariño, pegando algunos sollozos_ No puedo creer que vayas a hacerlo, Gin, no puedo... Te quiero mucho amiga, y siempre desee lo mejor para ti y Harry  
  
_Lo se, amiga_ Dijo Ginny, abrazándola y derramando unas lagrimas también sobre su cara recién maquillada_ Pero es que lo amo tanto, si lloro es por la emoción de saber que después de este día nada nos separara, que nos uniremos por siempre... Si, y ya se, ya debería estar allí_ Y con un movimiento rápido con mis manos, me seque las lagrimas para entrar, la música ya se oía y ya todos volteaban a esperar a que yo apareciera  
  
Temblaba de pies a cabeza, apoye mi primer pie en el escalón de la iglesia, tenia todas las manos sudorosas y apretaba el sobre fuerte contra mi, pero al verte ahí, irradiado de felicidad, con los ojos aguados por la emoción al verme, esperándome al final del ese extenso pasillo para por fin, unirnos para siempre, no dude mas, mis temblores desaparecieron instantáneamente, y te sonreí como siempre sonreía solo contigo al verte, dándote a entender que todo estaba bien, que te amaba como desde que tenia nueve años, va, mucho mas que antes.  
  
A cada paso que daba la gente volteaba a verme, note a Ron allí, tomado de la mano de Hermione, hacían tan bonita pareja si tan solo Ron se animara algún día a pedirle que ella se casara con el, me miraba sonriente, se le notaba que estaba emocionado al ver a su mejor amigo y hermana a punto de casarse, Hermione sonrió, llorando de la emoción en el hombro de Ron. Mas adelante estaba mi madre quien no dejaba de llorar y repetir que siempre había sabido que Harry y yo terminaríamos juntos.  
  
Mire a Harry, quien me miraba con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios y una mirada que tan solo podía expresar amor. Arrastrando mi vestido blanco, llegue hasta donde estaba Harry, quien podía notar que temblaba, pero no de miedo sino de la conmoción, le sonreí como se le sabia sonreír a el nuevamente y lo mire a los ojos, mientras trataba de aguantarme las ganas de besarle y repetirle cuanto le amaba  
  
_Harry_ Susurre, mirándolo con dulzura y tomándole la mano y el anillo_ Desde mis diez años me gustaste, tu lo sabes, me obsesioné a ti como el aire que respiro y desde esa edad hice un pacto conmigo misma y con Dios, pero al preguntarme que preparar hoy para decirte fue algo de las cosas mas difíciles que decidí en mi vida, ¿pues como definirte el amor?, Harry, eso es lo que siento cada vez que te veo, que te sonrió, que te callo con un beso... Harry, prometo respetarte en todo, amarte hasta que se me acabe el alma y intentar cada día de mi vida dar todo de mi para hacerte el hombre mas feliz del mundo, ¿Harry James Potter, aceptas ser mi esposo?  
  
_Claro que si, Ginny_ Respondió emocionado Harry, mientras miraba con una dulzura inmensa a Ginny y esta le colocaba el anillo en el dedo lentamente y acariciándole la mano  
  
_Ginny_ Harry me tomo de la mano y me miro con dulzura_Nunca imagine que de esa chica tímida que conocí aquella vez en el verano pudiera enamorarme como alguna vez como lo hice cuando te conocí, de ti, de la verdadera Ginny, y aunque haya pasado el tiempo de eso prometo quererte como el primer día, respetarte y estar contigo como si cada día fuera el ultimo, y robarte en cada día, cada noche, cada mañana, siempre que tenga una oportunidad un beso como aquel que frente al lago te di por primera vez. Virginia Weasley, ¿aceptas ser la Sra. Potter?  
  
A Ginny se le aguaron los ojos de la emoción, miro a Harry con una dulce sonrisa mientras inevitablemente le caían lagrimas y lagrimas por las mejillas, y con una mirada cariñosa susurro  
  
_¿Y tu que crees?, claro que acepto Harry_ Ginny le sonrió suavemente y en cuanto Harry apenas termino de colocarle el anillo en el dedo, ella impacientemente se tiro a los brazos de su ahora esposo y lo beso con pasión, mientras que el la tomaba suavemente por la cintura y la besaba como si el aire se le fuera a acabar, como si fuera la ultima vez que besaba a alguien  
  
Ahora soy esclava,  
Esclava de amor,  
Mil corazonadas  
Todas marcando el corazón  
  
_ Eso fue muy romántico _ Le susurro Ginny a Harry una vez que se separaron, entre los aplausos  
  
_Lo se  
  
_ Aun no le veo la gracia a que te haga gracia hacerme enfadar  
  
_Y a mi tampoco me hace gracia que aun no le encuentres la gracia a que me haga gracia el hacerte enfadar  
  
_Jiji  
  
_¿De que te ríes?  
  
_Eres un pasayo  
  
_Lo se_ Dijo Harry, imitando nuevamente a Ginny y luego de eso se fundieron en otro cariñoso beso de amor.  
  
N/A: Hola!!!, este fict lo hice en una noche, espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que a mi me encanto hacerlo. Al principio iba a hacer uno diferente, que con el mismo principio nada mas q al final ginny si habia olvidado a harry, pero este se le declaraba y por la romesa que habia hecho se ato a su amor, pero depsues lo quise hacer mas alegre, asi que cambie el final...  
  
Este es el segundo fict que hago de H/G, ya que mi pareja favorita es R/H y casi siempre me dedico a ellos, aunq casi simepre en los otros ficts aparecen H/G como pareja, porque la verdad, y sin ofender a nadie, la pareja H/C me parece la peor pareja de todas, mas si leyeron el quinto libro... y despues la pareja H/Her, no niego que hay ficts muy buenos como el de Arlet " Todavia", pero de veras no cre que funcione esa pareja...  
  
Bueno, mi fict principal ( todos tienen uno) es Amores en Guerra, uno de H/G y R/H, las dos parejas contadas al mismo tiempo, entre romantico, divertido y erotico  
  
Bueno, espero que lo lean, los quiero!!! , este cap. se lo dedico a todos los que alguna vz leyeron mi fict, SI AVOS QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO AHORA!!!!  
  
Chau, Cami  
  
Pd: si quieren hablar conmigo por cualquier cosa, mi mail es: cami_gz_kpa@hotmail.com 


End file.
